


california love

by boadiceas



Series: polyamory drabbles [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Dom David, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frottage, Implied Relationships, M/M, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sub Harry, Subspace, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8097826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boadiceas/pseuds/boadiceas
Summary: When he opened his eyes, Harry was still looking up at him. Rivulets of water fell down his face onto his tanned chest, traveling further across his torso until they reached his soft cock. David wanted to lick him everywhere.

  Harry crossed his arms over his chest and looked down, wet curls falling across his eyes. He smiled timidly before looking back up into David’s face. “What if we did, like, a different kink every day for him? Up until we leave?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'll never figure out how this thing ended up being over 14k words but, here we are and I hope it's an enjoyable read.
> 
> [Here](https://www.amazon.com/Wowlife-Crystal-Stimulator-Pleasure-Mushroom/dp/B00N6KXV8O/ref=sr_1_19_s_it?s=hpc&ie=UTF8&qid=1473901337&sr=1-19) is the type of plug used in this fic. (Glass toys are fantastic and I recommend them 100%.)
> 
> [Here](http://anchoredlou.tumblr.com/post/149324717744/carlyshacks-the-gang-together-filming-1d-history) is a picture of Harry, Louis, and David together and how they look in the fic. (David is standing next to Louis.)
> 
> This is a work of fiction and doesn't reflect Harry, Louis, or David in reality, and it's not intended to offend anyone.

It's mid-afternoon and the sun is high in the sky. There's not a cloud in sight as Harry sunbathes outside by the pool, an unfinished raspberry margarita and an empty Corona bottle sat next to him on a side table. His broad back and long legs are lathered in coconut oil while he lays on his stomach and listens to music, eyes closed and ears plugged.

David had helped him put his long curls up into a neat bun once he realized his hands were too oily, giggling when the older man finished and squeezed his bum from behind. Harry had scampered away outside to the backyard, David watching him fondly for a moment before he returned to his office to resume working.

They all had about three days left in Malibu at their vacation home before they had to return to London. Harry didn't want to go home but it was inevitable; there were work obligations and his producers were desperate for him to finish recording songs for his album. Both David and Louis had already received calls and e-mails from their own bosses with lists of things that needed to be completed at their jobs.

Louis was more than annoyed at that.

“It's called a vacation for a fucking reason,” he’d grumbled the previous night. All three of them were sitting on the sofa and watching _The Walking Dead_ while eating take-out for dinner.

Harry shifted from where he was perched on David’s lap and leaned over to kiss Louis gently on the cheek. Louis continued to glare angrily at the TV screen while stuffing noodles into his mouth.

“Lou.”

Louis ignored him and took his anger out on his food. After a minute, he released a deep breath and looked down at his take-out box before setting his chopsticks down.

“We had a nice time, didn't we?” Harry asked him, voice soft and full of concern. He reached over and set his own sushi on their coffee table, David placing a hand on his hip so he wouldn't fall over. When he sat back, Louis was looking at him from underneath his long lashes.

“We did,” he muttered. “I just wish they'd stop trying to ruin it. There's only three days left."

"It won't be ruined if you ignore it. Just try to enjoy the time we have left," David suggested, peeking around Harry's mess of curls. He leaned over and ruffled Louis’ hair with one hand while holding onto his own container of rice.

Louis looked at the both of them, a small smile edging its way across his face. They were right, he knew. It wouldn't do any good to sit around and be pissed off during their last days in California, especially when they'd be pursuing big projects once they returned to London.

Harry would be nearly done with his album, David would be taking over for his retiring boss, and Louis would be training new interns. They had a busy year ahead of them and Louis would only make things worse if he sulked around.

“I'll try my best,” Louis sighed. He picked up his chopsticks and resumed eating, making an attempt to block out all of the negative thoughts that swirled around in his head. Things were good and he needed to act like they were.

Harry watched him for a moment longer, knowing Louis was still slightly upset. What could he do to make Louis enjoy the few days they had left? They'd had such an amazing time visiting their friends and family here. Harry frowned and began to feel upset as well at the thought of Louis not being happy and enjoying himself.

They all silently finished their food and the episode they were watching. Louis cleaned everything up afterwards while David and Harry walked upstairs and showered together, taking their time with washing their bodies. David was in the middle of kissing the nape of Harry’s neck when the younger boy gasped softly and turned around.

“What?” David asked, settling his large hands on Harry’s waist. He watched with interest as Harry bit his lip and looked up at him with bright eyes.

“I have an idea,” he breathed.

David raised his eyebrows and tilted his head. “An idea for what?”

Harry reached behind David for his shampoo and began to wash the older man’s hair, talking in a hushed voice as he thoroughly massaged the substance in. David relaxed instantly while Harry’s voice filled the steamy room. “Louis isn't happy. He’s so stressed about going back and all he's been thinking about is work.”

David hummed in agreement, shutting his eyes as Harry worked his fingers deeper.

“I want to do something for him. I want _us_ to do something for him. He should be happy.”

“He should be,” David mumbled, trying hard to listen to the boy’s words through the fog that filled his mind. He switched places with Harry and stepped under the shower head, washing everything out.

When he opened his eyes, Harry was still looking up at him. Rivulets of water fell down his face onto his tanned chest, traveling further across his torso until they reached his soft cock. David wanted to lick him everywhere.

Harry crossed his arms over his chest and looked down, wet curls falling across his eyes. He smiled timidly before looking back up into David’s face. “What if we did, like, a different kink every day for him? Up until we leave?”

David’s eyes nearly bulged out of his head at Harry’s words. He already knew what Harry was talking about, of course, but that didn't stop his stomach from twisting into an excited knot.

“Uh…” David swallowed hard, watching as Harry took a step closer and gripped his biceps. He gave a gentle squeeze before leaning in, breath hot against David’s ear.

“Remember the last time we did that? Don't you think it's a good idea?” He whispered. His tongue licked coyly around the shell of David’s ear, causing the older man to shiver despite the warm spray of water around them.

“I—I remember,” David managed to stutter after a moment. His cock was quickly getting hard between their bodies as memories swirled through his head. Memories that Harry’s words had prompted him to remember.

Harry on his knees, eager to suck two cocks while his hands and ankles were shackled. The loud buzz of a vibrator as the younger boy rutted into their bed, kept on edge for hours and freely crying because of the delicious pain of not being allowed to come. Harry’s soft voice, whimpering _please, sir_ over and over again.

David was definitely hard now.

He pulled Harry into his arms, unable to look at the boy’s face anymore in case he embarrassed himself and came right then and there. The truth was, David thought that was the best idea in the history of ideas. He knew Louis would love something like that. And Harry would love it the most out of the three of them.

Harry giggled from where he was buried against his chest. “I'll take that as a yes?”

“What do you think, love?” David murmured, slowly rocking his hips so his dick rubbed against Harry’s pudgy stomach. Harry laughed again and pulled his head back, glancing down at David’s thick cock and licking his lips. A look of hunger came across his face before he kissed David gently on the mouth and carefully got on his knees.

Between sucking David off and being slightly distracted by the older man’s firm grip on his hair, Harry began to form a detailed plan in his head.

*

The next morning, Harry woke up nestled comfortably between his lovers. Louis was wrapped around him like a vine, bare skin pressing firmly against Harry’s own. Harry had a clear view of David’s sleeping face in front of him, mouth slightly parted when he snored. He tried not to giggle as the older man shuffled around and unconsciously moved closer towards him.

Harry stroked David’s head when he nuzzled under Harry’s chin, the older man kissing his tanned skin leisurely while waking up. David was cuddly in the mornings, more than Louis usually was, and Harry was very appreciative of it. David was also more inclined to wake up early like Harry usually did while Louis would flip them off if they even tried to talk to him at this time in the morning.

“Babe,” Harry whispered, mindful of Louis sleeping soundly behind him. He didn't want Louis to wake up and hear what they were going to talk about.

David ignored him and attached his mouth to Harry’s pulse point. “David…” Harry tried again quietly, attempting to push down the whine that was building in his throat.

The older man sucked a bruise into his collarbone then, ignoring Harry’s strained sigh of pleasure. Once he felt the boy’s cock perk up enough from where it was laying between them under the duvet, David pulled away and blinked his eyes open.

“Good morning,” he said cheerily, a kind smile plastered on his face. Harry’s chest had a light flush and his deep breaths weren’t exactly subtle, but he was smiling happily in return. David kissed him lightly on the mouth, overcome with his love for the beautiful boy laying in front of him.

Harry tucked an ankle under David’s leg and intertwined their fingers, smiling shyly. “Hi,” he whispered.

He lifted their hands and gestured to the sleeping form behind him. “Let’s be quiet, yeah?”

David nodded and lifted his head to glance behind Harry’s bare shoulder. “He’s so calm when he’s asleep,” he murmured thoughtfully, looking at Louis’ sleeping face.

“Wish he was like that all the time,” he added after a moment of consideration.

Harry pinched his thigh underneath the covers and giggled at the older man’s quiet noise of pain.

Harry settled down once David clutched the wrist of his opposite hand, bringing it up to his mouth to place a gentle kiss over one of the boy’s rings. Harry watched him fondly, his green eyes the only bright thing in the dimness of their bedroom.

“I want to use some of the toys today,” Harry whispered.

David coughed suddenly, caught off guard by the mention of ‘the plan’ that Harry had started last night. It wasn’t even eight o’clock yet and Harry was giving him that special smile that was strictly reserved for when he was thinking about something filthy.

Before they left London, David had packed away a couple of their favorite sex toys to bring with them. A majority of them were brand new and still at the bottom of Louis’ suitcase since they already had a considerable stash here at their vacation house. It didn’t hurt to have a spare plug around, though.

David kissed him softly on the lips and nodded, smiling. “Okay,” he murmured. “It’s kind of early to be such a minx, though, don’t you think?”

Harry’s confident smile didn’t falter at all. If anything, it grew bigger. “I like kicking my day off with a good start. Is that bad?” He asked, eyes blinking slowly. He looked like a baby deer, brown curls messy on his forehead and small teeth sucking on his bottom lip gently. David suddenly realized something.

“Are you giving me bedroom eyes?”

Harry giggled, the beautiful sound reaching David’s ears like lovely music. “What?”

“Don’t act like you don’t know what I’m talking about. You’re giving me bedroom eyes,” David accused, voice full of fondness. To be honest, he already knew Harry was extremely hard underneath the covers and he was hoping he could tease the boy before he began to flat-out beg.

Harry wasn’t having any of it, though. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he replied.

He shifted on the bed so he was laying on his back and looking at the ceiling, nose turned up obnoxiously. He was clearly attempting to hide a smile and a boner, too. Louis continued to sleep soundly next to them.

David rolled his eyes. “Alright, princess,” he mumbled. He reached out and placed a heavy hand on Harry’s stomach, right above where his hard cock lay. Harry sniffled quietly but didn’t give any other indication that he was affected by the touch.

David leaned in so his cheek was pressed against Harry’s, a stray curl tickling his own nose. He smiled as he whispered into the boy’s ear.

“No touching until we say so. I want you to go downstairs, have breakfast, and go on like it’s a usual morning. Use the gym or go in the pool. Just do what you want to do,” he explained carefully. Then, he trailed his hand down until he was gripping Harry’s cock and balls in one large hand, pulling up as he held onto them tightly.

Harry whimpered very quietly and tossed his head back on the pillow, squeezing his eyes shut.

 _Oh, god_. David grinned smugly at him and added, “Except touching yourself. Understand?”

Harry nodded but David wasn’t pleased with that answer. He reached further down and pressed his pointer finger firmly against Harry’s dry hole, causing the younger boy to gasp in surprise.

His eyes flew open as he breathed out, “Yes, sir.”

David smiled easily at him and kissed the tip of his nose before withdrawing his hand and sitting up in the bed.

Harry watched him with hooded eyes, a small pout decorating his mouth. Louis mumbled incoherently from his side of the bed and tossed an arm over Harry’s bare stomach. When he nuzzled into the back of Harry’s head, David smiled down at the both of them.

“I have a couple of things I need to finish in the office. If Lou wakes up and tries to do anything, tell him what I said. But nothing about the plan. Okay?” He asked, reaching out to caress Harry’s curls away from his eyes. The younger man blinked up at him slowly and nodded.

David kissed him one more time before climbing out of the bed and padding to the bathroom.

Harry watched quietly as the light came on underneath the doorway and the shower turned on a few moments later, steam spilling out in tendrils into the air-conditioned bedroom. Harry wished he could follow and join David in the shower. The thought of the older man being in there in all his naked glory made Harry’s own cock twitch pitifully.

 _Right, my cock._ Harry lifted the blanket up and sighed deeply.

He was leaking precome onto his stomach and his dick was throbbing almost painfully. Harry closed his eyes and let the blanket rest against his torso again, silently willing himself to calm down. He wasn’t allowed to touch himself and it didn’t look like he’d be coming anytime soon, anyway.

 _Maybe it’s for the better,_ he thought. After five minutes, that thought made him snort and roll his eyes. It definitely wasn’t for the better because he still wanted to come. Harry lifted Louis’ hand away from his stomach then and placed it gently on the bedspread. He carefully got out of bed and walked downstairs, pretending that his cock didn’t feel like it was about to burst.

*

The memory of David gripping his cock that morning makes Harry stir from where he’s lying next to the pool. Distracting himself hadn’t helped at all, of course, but David didn’t say anything about not using his imagination. Harry could remember things and not get worked up about them – if he tried hard enough.

An hour ago, Louis had come out wearing a pair of swim trunks and carrying a Corona. He’d sat next to Harry and stroked his curls while he finished his beer, both of them silent in the hot rays of the sun. When he was finished, Louis set his bottle aside and jumped into the pool. Harry grunted in annoyance and wiped his face when he got splashed with cold water.

Now, Louis was swimming laps. Harry lifts his head every now and then to watch Louis’ small body flitter from one end of the pool to the other, his tattoos and tanned skin standing out in comparison to the crystal clear water. He feels thirsty despite the fact he’s been sipping his raspberry margarita since he came outside.

Harry watches behind his sunglasses as Louis lifts himself out of the pool, arms flexing from using his upper body strength. Water drips down his torso and when he turns around to grab a towel that’s thrown over a chair, Harry licks his lips and swallows harshly. He rolls over onto his back so he doesn’t have to see the gorgeous image that Louis is currently trying to kill him with.

Harry has his eyes closed for only a minute before the pleasant heat of the sun hitting his face disappears. When he sighs and pushes his sunglasses up into his hair, Louis is smiling down at him. He’s saying something but the words are inaudible through the music that Harry is listening to.

A different kind of heat fills Harry’s body with warmth and makes him smile in return.

He removes his earbuds and squints at Louis’ face. “What?”

“I wanted to know what you’re listening to,” Louis replies. He sits on the chair next to Harry’s sprawled body and looks around for a moment before asking, “Can I finish your drink? I feel like I’m dying.”

Harry nods. “Of course.”

Louis takes the glass into his delicate hands and sips the red liquid, tilting his head as Harry fits an earbud into his ear. When he presses play on his iPhone, Louis grins.

“Really? You’re listening to No Control?”

Harry’s smile threatens to engulf his entire face but he manages to laugh it out, feeling even happier when Louis looks down at him with crinkly eyes and a smile that mirrors his own. Louis rolls his eyes and bends down to place a gentle kiss on Harry’s forehead.

Louis had recorded a couple of songs for Harry’s birthday last year as a gift. Song-writing was a hobby of his but he definitely never imagined singing the words he wrote, words that were intimate and described how he felt about Harry. Writing was a daunting task on its own, but _singing_ about his feelings?

Louis decided that he’d do anything for Harry, especially if it meant that the boy would know how loved he was. Liam and Zayn were more than happy to help him since they had their own studio in London and could help with recording. In the end, it was absolutely worth it to see the look on Harry’s face when he listened to every song for the first time.

“It’s my favorite song,” Harry says, shrugging impassively.

Louis shakes his head. “You’re just saying that, love.”

Harry sits up so he’s at eye level with Louis, no longer laying on his back. Before Louis can comprehend what’s happening, Harry is planting wet, sloppy kisses all over his face.

“Oi! What are you—” Louis laughs, putting his empty glass down. He settles his hands on the boy’s love handles, suddenly being pushed back into the chair with a lap full of Harry Styles.

Harry kisses him slow and deep until they’re both breathless and forced to pull away before they die of asphyxiation. The boy blinks down at him in a daze, lips pink and full from where he’s biting on them. He smiles before saying, “It really is my favorite, Louis. I love everything you do for me.”

Louis tilts his head and smiles at him in return, resting one hand on the inside of Harry’s warm thigh and caressing the smooth skin there. With his other hand, he reaches up and pushes the pad of his thumb against Harry’s bottom lip.

“Don’t bite yourself, sweetheart,” He chides gently. Harry turns his face into Louis’ hand, sighing quietly at the coldness there from when he’d been holding the margarita.

Harry doesn’t know when Louis begins caressing his bottom lip with his thumb but once he does, he decides he needs the digit in his mouth. Louis doesn’t make a sound when Harry holds his hand steady and keeps his thumb there, sucking on it chastely.

It’s only after a minute or so that Harry opens his eyes and finds Louis looking at him, his eyes dark and intense. Although the sun is covering his back, the look that Louis is giving him is so much hotter.

Louis licks his lips before removing his hand from Harry’s mouth and settling it on the boy’s bare stomach, rubbing appreciatively. He seems unsure for a moment when he asks quietly, “You really liked the song?”

Harry nods. “I loved all of them, Lou. You’re an amazing songwriter,” he whispers. He takes Louis’ face in his hands and leans closer, rubbing their noses together.

Harry giggles when Louis steals a quick kiss from him and pulls him tighter against his own body, smiling into the boy’s neck. He sighs heavily, faking casualness, while Harry squirms against his chest.

“They were only good because of the muse I have,” Louis explains. He moves Harry’s long hair away and kisses behind his ear, smiling when the boy’s breath hitches. He can feel how hard Harry is becoming in his lap.

Louis kisses him again behind his ear and continues down his neck, finally settling on sucking a love bite under the boy’s collarbone. Harry tilts his head back and sighs deeply, holding Louis’ head in place.

“What do you think, baby? That mouth of yours…I couldn’t pass up the opportunity to write a song about _that_ ,” Louis mumbles against his throat. He pulls back to admire the purple bruise on Harry’s tanned skin before looking up at the younger man.

Harry’s eyes are closed but he murmurs very quietly, “My next album will be all about _your_ mouth.”

Louis laughs and pulls Harry into a kiss, alternating between licking his tongue into Harry’s mouth and biting the boy’s puffy lower lip. He holds the back of Harry’s head in a firm grip, springy curls between his fingers, and guides Harry’s mouth over his. Time passes slowly and Harry’s body feels like melted gold all over, Louis kissing from the corner of his mouth to his neck again.

“So beautiful,” Louis breathes, gazing from where the boy is hard in his small shorts until his eyes land on Harry’s face. His eyes are closed and he’s panting softly, brown curls shielding his rose-colored face. He looks angelic like this.

Louis continues to hold onto Harry’s hair while he strokes his belly with one hand, watching with interest as his abdominal muscles twitch under the attention they’re getting. Louis circles a finger around Harry’s bellybutton and then trails it down to the bulge that’s sitting in his shorts.

A small whimper escapes Harry’s mouth when Louis lightly caresses the length of his cock through the warm fabric.

“So hard, too…” Louis observes. There’s a pleasant feeling in his stomach when he notices that he’s making Harry blush. Harry has always worn his heart on his sleeve and in situations like these, Louis loves him for it.

The heat from the sun continues to bear down on them and Louis’ swimming shorts are no longer wet from the pool. When he reaches behind Harry to grip his arse and pull him in closer, they both gasp at the feeling of their cocks rubbing together hotly through their clothes.

Louis dips his hands underneath Harry’s shorts and massages his cheeks, taking his time with making the boy turn into something like putty in his hands. Harry is nearly gone at that moment when he wraps his arms around Louis’ neck and latches his mouth to the older man’s pulse point.

Louis encourages him to grind his hips down until their cocks grow harder and Louis can feel the front of the boy’s shorts becoming damp with precome. He removes one hand from Harry’s arse so that he can cup the boy’s bulge and massage him.

“Oh!” Harry gasps, clutching the back of Louis’ neck desperately. He breathes wetly against Louis’ pulse and swallows down the whine that’s trapped in his throat.

Louis rests his cheek against Harry’s curls and inhales his scent as he massages him. “Want me to make you feel good?” He asks, just to be sure.

Harry nods and begins to suckle on his neck, clearly out of it and submerged in his subspace. Louis has done this enough times to know when Harry is in the mood to be pleasured – or pleasure someone else for his own benefit. Still, Louis needs to know.

“What do you want, baby boy?” He questions gently, still massaging Harry’s dick with one hand.

Harry mumbles something incoherent into his shoulder. Louis removes the hand that’s still in Harry’s shorts so he can pull the boy’s head up by his hair. His eyelashes flutter prettily when Louis looks up at him with an easy smile.

“I…” Harry gulps harshly. “I’m not supposed to touch myself.”

Louis’ eyebrows raise in surprise. He knows what that means. He’s still going to tease Harry about it, though.

“Is that so?”

Harry nods and looks down at his lap in dismay. Louis continues to massage him because his hard-on looks painful and yes, he does feel bad for Harry on some level.

“Is that what David told you?” Louis asks. He caresses a stray curl away from Harry’s blushing face, careful to keep his voice steady so Harry won't see how affected he is by this. He wonders how long Harry has been hanging around, turned on, and waiting for the perfect opportunity to get in his lap.

Harry nods again. “This morning when you were still asleep,” he confirms.

“Really? That’s a shame,” Louis sighs, voice filled with disappointment. _This is going to be good,_ he thinks.

He shakes his head and places a hand on Harry’s face. Harry nuzzles into his palm like a sad kitten. “I was going to let you touch yourself while I ate you out…”

Louis can't help but chuckle when Harry pouts cutely, clearly sad about this entire predicament.

“You can, um…you can still touch me,” Harry says, placing a gentle kiss on Louis’ cheek. “I won't touch myself, I promise.”

Louis studies his face for a moment, deciding if he should go through with this or not. He still wants to make Harry feel good and make him come at least once. He knows David would understand if he did that. It does something for Louis, deep down, when he knows that Harry is happy and feeling loved like he should be. He doesn’t even doubt Harry’s words because he knows Harry can be a good boy when he wants to be.

Louis gives in. He can’t really say no, can he?

“I know you won’t, love,” he says, taking his hand off Harry’s cock. Harry gives the smallest whine at the loss of pressure.

Louis makes up for it by guiding Harry off his lap so he can stand up, stretching his arm muscles for a moment while Harry stands behind him with his arms crossed. When Louis finally turns around, Harry is making grabby hands at him.

“How cute,” Louis says, laughing. “Let’s go, baby.”

He steps closer and pulls Harry into his body, settling his hands underneath Harry’s strong thighs. Harry wraps one leg around him and then the other, his arms following suit around Louis’ neck.

Louis holds Harry’s arse in his hands, unable to help himself when he squeezes the boy’s firm cheeks.

Harry giggles loudly into his ear and squirms in his hold like an excited puppy. “Louis…” he whines.

“What?” Louis asks, beginning to walk back to the house with Harry wrapped around him. He’s so in love with this boy that he’d carry him anywhere he wants to go. “I’m not doing anything.”

Harry pulls away from Louis’ neck so he can look at the side of his face. Then, he grinds his hips shamelessly right over Louis’ aroused cock.

Louis nearly trips when he crosses the patio door and steps into the air-conditioned house.

Luckily, the dining room carpet saves both of them from an immediate death. Louis gives Harry a pointed look before adjusting his hold, passing the living room, and going upstairs.

“That wasn’t very nice, Harry,” he murmurs quietly.

Harry buries his face in Louis’ neck, embarrassed. He mumbles his response against Louis’ pulse. “I—I’m sorry. Wanted you to feel what you did to me…”

Louis can’t _really_ blame him for anything. Harry is as hard as a rock against him and he’s falling deeper into his subspace if his hushed tone of voice is anything to go by. When Harry gets like this, he’s only guided by what feels good and all Louis can do is fulfill that need.

“It’s alright, babe. I’m not mad,” Louis soothes, rubbing his hand over Harry’s back. When he reaches their bedroom, he gently places Harry on the bed and sits back, watching the younger man from the end of the bed.

Harry looks up at him, crossing his legs and stretching his long arms over his head. He looks like an oversized cat when he licks his lips and smiles, all teeth and dimples.

“’M cold,” he mumbles, crossing his arms over his chest. His nipples have perked up due to the cold air in the room and the attention that Louis is giving him, the older man smiling in return as he caresses a hand down Harry’s leg.

“Of course you are. You’re only wearing these,” Louis simpers, fingering Harry’s tiny shorts for a moment. His hand trails higher to rub over the boy’s stomach, tensing slightly at the contact.

“Need someone to warm you up?” Louis asks then, scooting closer. Harry nods before the words have completely left Louis’ mouth.

Louis holds Harry’s hips in his hands and encourages him to turn over on his stomach, watching fondly as Harry sighs and settles his face into a pillow. “Good boy,” he praises. Louis climbs up the bed and places himself on top of Harry’s thighs, running his fingers along the boy’s spine until he reaches the back of his head.

Harry moans quietly when Louis leans his weight onto Harry’s back, both hands massaging his head and tugging at his curls. Nothing else really matters to him anymore when Louis finally grinds his crotch into Harry’s arse and pulls his hair particularly hard.

“Fuck,” Harry whimpers, his own cock painfully taut underneath him. He’s more than warm now; in fact, it feels like his entire body is burning up from all of the spots Louis is touching him at. When he pulls the pillow closer and turns his face to the right so he can breathe, Louis is right there smiling at him.

“Getting warm?” He asks, hair falling in front of his eyes. He licks his lips and ducks his head, placing a gentle kiss on the boy’s damp forehead. When Harry attempts to say _yes, I love you,_ all that comes out of his mouth is a quiet whine.

Louis continues to grind against him slowly as he murmurs, “Use your words, love.”

 _God, I don’t want to talk._ Harry just wants to be fucked into this bed until he can’t remember his own name and all he can feel is Louis’ come dripping out of him. He can’t even ask for that when Louis is pushing him deeper into that mindset where everything feels good and he just wants _more._

Luckily, Louis knows what he wants. He always does and Harry never has to worry about asking when he’s like this because the older man is on the same wavelength as him.

“I think I mentioned eating you out earlier,” Louis says above him, still rocking his hips forward. His tone is completely casual and that nearly makes Harry whine again. He loves when Louis or David act indifferent to him while he’s turned on because when they finally do pay attention to him, they take him apart and put him back together again.

Harry digs his face into the pillow and moans, “Please, sir.”

Louis clutches the back of his head and pulls him up, mouth right next to his ear. Harry squeezes his eyes shut at the lovely pain. “What was that?” Louis questions. He knows what Harry said but he can’t help but want to hear the boy say it again, to hear him begging.

“Please eat me out,” Harry whispers, chest rising with heavy breaths. “Want it so much, please.”

Louis eases his head back into the pillow and strokes a hand down Harry’s broad back, watching the muscles ripple underneath the tanned skin. “Since you asked so nicely,” he murmurs, shuffling until he’s off the boy’s thighs and sitting near his feet.

He holds the waistband of Harry’s shorts and begins to peel them off his hips, the younger man rising off the bed so Louis can get them past his crotch. “There we go,” Louis says, pulling the fabric down Harry’s long legs. Louis isn’t ashamed to admit that he’s absolutely obsessed with Harry’s legs – there’s something about them that causes his hands to become glued to them every time.

He tosses Harry’s shorts to the floor and immediately attaches his hands to the boy’s legs, caressing from the backs of his ankles all the way up past his hamstrings. Harry groans and settles his face away from the pillow, breathing harshly through his nose.

Louis scoots backwards and pulls Harry’s body with him, the younger man moving easily and getting on his hands and knees. Harry loves being manhandled, enjoys the feeling of David or Louis putting him in a certain position so they can have their way with him.

He can’t exactly focus on holding himself up when he knows he’s about to be eaten out, though, so he rests his head on his folded arms and sighs when Louis places a gentle kiss on his bare arse.

Harry tries to keep his breathing under control as Louis holds his arse in his hands and stretches his cheeks, enjoying the sight of the boy’s puckered hole unfolding for him. In the past, Harry has had problems breathing when he’s overwhelmed or doing some sort of sexual activity with him or David, so Louis makes sure to check on him.

“Remember to breathe. Right, love?” Louis asks him, bending lower on the duvet so he’s level with Harry’s bum. The younger man whimpers above him but manages to say, “Yes, sir,” loud enough for Louis to hear.

“Perfect. Such a good boy, Harry,” Louis compliments, squeezing Harry’s left cheek tenderly. With his right hand, he pushes the pad of his thumb over Harry’s tight hole and rubs circles over it. Then, he leans in and licks a long stripe from Harry’s balls to his thumb, getting everything including his own finger wet.

Harry twitches when he feels Louis’ rough tongue sliding over his taint, finally settling over his hole and licking harshly. He grips the bedspread underneath him and moans, long and drawn out.

“Oh, my god,” he whines, pushing his forehead into the duvet. He tucks his arms underneath him on instinct and pulls his legs together, Louis supporting him by holding his thighs together and pulling him back onto his tongue.

Louis loves the sounds Harry makes when he’s being eaten out – they fall out of his mouth so effortlessly and only encourage Louis to lick into him with more enthusiasm. He spreads Harry’s cheeks with his hands and after eating the boy out for a couple of minutes, he kisses his opening once and sits back so he can breathe for a moment.

Harry turns his head and peeks behind him, springy curls covering one of his eyes. Louis reaches around and pushes his hair away so he can see Harry’s entire face. He’s panting softly against the pillow and blinking slowly like he’s just woken up, eyes slightly teary. Louis thinks he’s the most beautiful person he’s ever seen in his entire life.

“Alright?” Louis asks, his voice sounding rough to his own ears. He wipes his face and leans in again to kiss over Harry’s bum, up his spine, and behind his neck once he reaches the younger man’s head.

Harry looks at him from over his shoulder and nods slowly, his mind in a daze. He tries to say something but it feels like there’s a brick sitting on his tongue, preventing him from speaking. When his curls fall in front of his face again, he huffs in annoyance and pushes them away. Louis watches him with a smile on his face.

“Do you reckon it’s time for a haircut?” Louis teases, reaching up to hold the boy’s curls in one hand. He tugs lightly and situates himself over Harry’s bum, suddenly aware of his own body.

His cock is still trapped in his swimming shorts, begging to be freed, and achingly hard if the pain that rests in his groin is anything to go by. He figures that it wouldn’t hurt to take his shorts off since Harry has been naked for a long time now. Louis removes the shorts and tosses them so they join Harry’s on the floor.

“Lou?”

Louis hums in response and situates himself over Harry again, wriggling a little so he’s comfortable and not squishing the younger man. His cock rests thick and heavy in between Harry’s cheeks, looking like it belongs there more than anywhere else.

“I—Can you, um…” Harry begins, immediately biting his lip. He looks young, then, sucking on his lower lip and looking up at Louis shyly. If Louis hadn’t known him for such a long time and spent nearly every day with him, he wouldn’t know exactly what Harry is trying to ask for.

“What do you want, sweetheart?” He asks anyway, admiring Harry’s eyelashes for a moment when he blinks prettily at him. Without warning, he pushes the heel of his right hand into Harry’s back dimples, inciting the boy to dig his own neglected cock deeper into the bed. “Want me to fuck you?”

Harry gasps softly, one hand darting behind himself to grip Louis’ leg. His breathing picks up again and he holds Louis’ ankle, anchoring his thoughts so he can speak. “Louis, yes.”

“But there’s something else, isn’t there? Tell me,” Louis encourages. He begins to rock his hips forward again, groaning internally when he looks down and sees his cock sliding in between Harry’s cheeks. They’re not even really doing anything but Louis could do this forever, just rub himself against Harry until they’re both breathless and not thinking about anything else.

Plus, Harry looks adorable when he’s flustered.

“Only want you to—to come, fuck,” he says quietly, hand flexing on Louis’ leg. Louis raises his eyebrows at him in question and slows down his thrusts. “You only want _me_ to come?” He asks, confused.

Harry nods and turns his head on the pillow. Louis caresses a delicate hand down his back, squeezing one of the boy’s love handles once he reaches it. Harry complains sometimes about the bits of natural fat that decorate his hips but Louis absolutely adores them – they’re soft and lovely and he wants to spend forever nibbling on them.

Louis shuffles down Harry’s legs and ignores his cock jerking at the sudden loss of warmth. He tilts his head to the right and begins to bite the boy’s right love handle, sucking harshly every now and then so the skin begins to bruise beautifully.

Harry nudges his crotch into the bed and sighs, gazing down at Louis while he lathers his tongue over a blossoming love bite. He swallows harshly and says, voice surprisingly clear, “Want you to keep your come in me, Lou.”

Louis groans and bites Harry’s skin particularly hard, the younger man yelping and holding Louis’ hair in his large hand. Louis pulls back then and rests his forehead on Harry’s bum, sighing out as he states, “You’re going to kill me, Hazza.”

Harry doesn’t look ashamed at all. He only gives a sweet smile and whispers, “Please?”

Louis had plans to make Harry come no matter what but that idea seems useless now. He knows what the boy wants. First, he needs to grab a few things.

He climbs off Harry and clambers out of bed, making his way to the corner of the bedroom where he knows his suitcase is. He kneels on the floor and digs out a couple of spare t-shirts before he finds what he’s looking for.

The glass plug fits snugly in Louis’ palm – it’s extremely cold from where it’s been sitting in its black pouch, the low temperature in the room causing it to become cool. The short handle is made completely out of clear glass while the smooth bulk of it has blue swirls. Louis is momentarily disappointed they haven’t used it yet until he hears Harry whimper from where he’s still laying on the bed.

“Be quiet,” Louis orders. He gets up and walks over to the bedside drawer with the plug in his hand, grabbing their bottle of lube and setting both items next to Harry. He hesitates before he crawls back up. “Harry.”

“Hm?” Harry turns his head on the pillow and looks up at Louis, strong and beautiful above him. He doesn’t know how he got lucky with Louis – his persona is so powerful and soft all at once, especially when he leans down and caresses a hand along Harry’s spine. “You’re sure you don’t want to come?”

Harry shakes his head as best as he can. _No, not yet._ “No—want to later,” he answers. “Like being filled up.”

Louis smiles down at him. Harry would probably roll his eyes and snicker if he knew Louis was thinking the same thoughts he had seconds ago. _How’d I get so incredibly lucky with this gorgeous boy?_

“You like how it feels? Keeping my come in you?”

“Yes,” Harry says quickly, closing his eyes.

Louis trails his hand lower, rubbing slow circles into Harry’s arse. He presses his pointer finger over Harry’s hole and the digit slides in smoothly, Louis’ own spit helping him from when he ate the boy out.

“Oh,” Harry gasps, turning his face away. Louis mounts him, impatient, and begins to glide his finger in and out of the boy’s pink opening. After a minute, he adds his middle finger and reaches over to grab the lube, popping it open and drizzling some over his hand.

He fucks Harry steadily with his fingers, being cautious of his sensitive prostate when he adds a third finger and pours more lube. Louis knows the pleasure Harry is experiencing is _just_ on the right side of being good, but not enough. He can’t make it too good for Harry as much as he wants to, though, because he doesn’t want any accidents to happen.

“It’s kind of filthy, don’t you think?” Louis says, stretching his fingers around the boy’s velvety walls. Harry feels so fucking warm and tight around him and he hasn’t even put his cock in him yet.

Harry squeezes his eyes shut and pushes his arse out farther, attempting to block out Louis’ words because he knows if he processes anything the older man is saying, he’ll be gone for.

“Are you listening to me?” Louis asks, tilting his head. When he sees that Harry is breathing harshly through his nose and biting his lip, Louis tugs his curls with his clean hand and strokes over his prostate firmly.

Harry cries out, “Fuck!” and turns his face on the pillow, blinking his eyes open as Louis continues to open him up. He _really_ can’t listen to Louis’ words because he’ll come, he swears he will. Unfortunately, Louis has always liked to tantalize him about his sexual habits when they’re in bed together.

“Wanting to keep my come in you…that’s obscene,” Louis accuses, his voice becoming higher as he watches three of his fingers disappear inside of Harry. He removes his wet hand once he deems the boy stretched enough and adds, “Always loved that about you, though. You’re such a good boy for us, baby.”

Louis wipes his fingers on Harry’s arse and grabs the lube again, dribbling some on his aching cock and spreading it along his shaft.

Harry closes his eyes when he feels Louis’ cock sliding in between his cheeks again, more frustrating this time around because Harry is open and wet and he’s _ready._ He tries to regulate his breathing but with Louis holding him down and teasing him, it’s difficult.

Louis thrusts three more times, getting his entire cock drenched, before he’s holding Harry by the hair and pushing into him slowly. He holds the boy’s cheek open with his opposite hand once the tip is in and watches, amazed, as his cock gradually fills Harry up.

“Shit,” Louis gasps. He grips Harry’s waist for leverage and begins to move carefully, holding back from coming immediately because he wants to make this good for both of them. Although, he’s not going to last very long if Harry keeps whining like he’s begging for more.

“Harry, love, be quiet,” he pleads, bending over so his words can reach the boy’s ear. Louis’ movement only makes things worse when he brushes the boy’s spot and they both cry out, Harry tightening around him like a vice.

“Louis, p—please,” Harry whimpers, hands reaching for the older man’s legs again. “Please, harder.”

Whatever Harry wants, Louis will give him and then more. He sits up and starts to drive into Harry at a steady pace, using the boy’s love handles as leverage. His cock glides in and out of Harry’s open hole smoothly, their point of contact becoming hot and overwhelming when Louis tightens his legs around Harry’s thighs and pushes the boy’s cheeks together.

Harry always looks so pleased when he’s got a cock in him, his face flushed deeply and pink lips resembling rose petals. He truly looks like something that was crafted by heaven itself and Louis will never take him for granted. He loves him more than anything. Cares about him more than anyone else.

Which is why on a particular hard thrust, he tugs Harry’s hair roughly and spills inside of him.

Harry chants, “Thank you, thank you, thank you,” quietly, his hands clutching the pillow in a deathlike grip. He takes a deep breath as Louis fucks into him lethargically, riding out his orgasm and making sure his come is deep inside Harry.

Louis groans and rubs Harry’s arse, his thumb tracing over where his cock is still buried in the boy. He rests his chest on Harry’s back and kisses into his hair, murmuring, “Thank _you,_ ” into his skin. Harry preens under the attention and smiles.

“Going to give you the plug now, darling,” Louis informs him. Reluctantly, he pulls away and strokes a hand down the curve of Harry’s spine. His skin is awfully hot even with the air-conditioning turned on in the bedroom. “Okay,” Harry mumbles.

The air around them feels dense like a morning after a storm and Harry’s tongue is a heavy weight in his mouth. He can barely feel it when Louis pulls out of him unhurriedly and holds two fingers over his messy opening, keeping his come inside of the boy.

Louis digs around for the plug and when he finds it, he rubs it between Harry’s thighs and over his balls. There’s lube everywhere, especially on Harry’s taint, and it helps with getting the glass slicked and warmed up.

Harry squirms around when he feels the cold glass on his skin – the sensation is almost too much until Louis is peppering kisses on his bum and whispering softly to him. “It’s alright, baby. Need to keep my come in you, yeah?” He rubs the pads of his fingers over the boy’s hole, soothing him. “It’ll be warm in a minute.”

Louis is always right. The glass becomes unbearably warm once it's lubed up and Louis replaces his fingers with it, holding the smooth tip over the boy’s hole. He begins to push in slowly, watching for any signs of distress on Harry’s face.

As far as Harry is concerned, the plug feels amazing once it's halfway in and stretching his rim. He's had plugs in him plenty of times before but Louis always worries and takes a huge precaution when they use them. He nods imperceptibly when he notices Louis watching his face like a hawk.

“’S good,” he slurs. “Please, Lou.”

Louis grabs the lube and pours some more on the rest of the plug’s shaft before easing the rest of it inside Harry, holding his cheek open so he can watch as the crystal is engulfed by glossy skin.

Harry sighs when the plug is finally resting completely inside of him. His mind is in a golden haze and honestly, he can’t think about anything else except how full he feels. All his body can register is Louis kissing him everywhere: his back dimples, up his spine, and behind his neck.

Louis tugs on his earlobe with his teeth and asks gently, “How does it feel?”

Harry uses what energy he has left to think critically for a moment. “Happy,” he finally answers.

His nose scrunches when he hears Louis laughing warmly above him. “I meant the plug, baby,” Louis says, kissing the side of the boy’s blushing face. Harry swats him on the side of the head halfheartedly and mumbles, “You know what I meant. The plug is fine.”

Louis leans away and simply admires Harry’s body for a couple of minutes, tracing over the ridges in his lower back and planting calm kisses to the constellation of freckles he has on his skin. He can’t stop smiling because he’s so in love with this gorgeous man underneath him. He definitely won’t stop smiling because the same man is _happy_ to have Louis’ come inside of him.

His thoughts are interrupted when Harry squirms under his thighs and turns his curly head on the pillow. “Lou?”

“Yeah, baby?”

Harry sniffles and says, “’M getting kind of cold again.”

Louis is getting cold again, too. The air-conditioning is still blowing freezing air into the room and they’re both naked in the bed. Now that he isn’t passing on his body heat to Harry, Louis will have to make sure the boy stays warm.

“Want me to put you in some clothes? You can rest for a bit while I see what we’re doing for dinner,” Louis suggests. He leans to one side and climbs off Harry, moving around so he’s lying next to the boy. Harry turns his head on the pillow to look at him.

“Okay,” he says quietly.

Louis gives him a kind smile and kisses him on the lips, his hand moving automatically to rest over Harry’s lower back. When Harry exhales and tries to deepen the kiss, Louis places his hand on the plug and pushes subtly.

“Rest now, hm?” Louis says against his mouth. He removes his hand and rolls out of bed, Harry grumbling in agitation behind him.

Louis goes to their closet, grabs one of his band t-shirts, and then heads to Harry’s drawer and picks out some panties for him. He ends up grabbing a dark purple pair made out of cotton, one of his more comfortable ones. When Louis begins walking back to the bed, he remembers that he’s freezing as well and nicks a pair of pajama bottoms from a shelf.

He dumps all of the clothes on the bed once he reaches it and puts the sweats on, the fabric resting low on his hips. Then, he turns his attention to Harry and holds his ankles so the boy knows he’s there.

“Turn over, sweetheart,” he orders gently. Harry glances back at him and does as he’s told, moving carefully and settling on his back with his feet resting on the duvet. He blinks slowly when Louis budges up the bed, settling between his open legs.

“Got these for you,” Louis says, revealing the clothes he’s holding. Harry reaches out and catches his hand, placing a tender kiss on his palm. “Thank you,” he murmurs. Louis puts the panties on him first, mindful of the plug and helping Harry with moving his hips off the bed.

When the material is settled just below the boy’s laurels, Louis leans down and kisses his bellybutton and then the dark love bite on his right hip for good measure. Harry smiles down at him and runs a hand through Louis’ rumpled hair.

Louis lays the t-shirt over Harry’s stomach and looks up at him with bright eyes, grinning. “Want this, too? I think your nipples would appreciate it.”

Harry rolls his eyes, giggling as he manages to say, “Please and thank you.”

He sits up and Louis puts the t-shirt on him, helping him with getting his head and arms through all of the correct places. Louis kisses him on the mouth once they’re finished and Harry settles back into the pillows, exhaling shakily as the older man rubs his stomach under the black fabric.

Louis’ eyes are warm when he looks at him, his bottom lip in between his teeth as he continues to massage his belly. They don’t say anything for a couple of minutes. If he didn’t have the plug inside of him, Harry feels like he would be full and happy anyways from the way Louis is loving him with his gaze and touch alone.

Louis hums thoughtfully and removes his hand, opting to place it on Harry’s face and feel the warmth there. Harry closes his eyes and nudges into the touch, always wanting to feel Louis touching him. Always needing it.

“Let’s get you under the blanket, yeah?” Louis whispers, his thumb ghosting over the boy’s lips.

When Harry nods, Louis pulls away and gets up next to the bed, beginning to tug the duvet down. Harry stays on one side and waits while Louis walks to the foot of the bed. He eventually gestures for the boy to get in the uncovered space and Harry does, immediately rolling onto his side.

Louis tucks him in and pulls the cover up over his head, Harry laughing as he’s engulfed in darkness. “I can’t breathe,” he whines.

The duvet is pulled away and Louis is right there, smiling at him. “Sorry. Thought you’d want to be in a cocoon.” He pecks Harry on his pursed lips and caresses a stray curl out of his eyes. “I’m going to go find David. I love you.”

Harry smiles at him and puckers his lips, silently begging for one more kiss. Louis chuckles and gives it to him.

“Love you, Lou,” Harry hums. Louis kisses him one more time on the forehead because he’s a weak man and pulls away, scuffling to the doorway. He looks back at Harry once before he leaves and continues down the hallway to where he knows David’s office is.

*

Louis isn’t an idiot. Well, sometimes he can be one but that’s not the point. The point is that for some miraculous reason, he was awake at a certain time when he shouldn’t have been.

It didn’t take him very long to add things together in his head and come to an obvious conclusion. Harry and David were trying to distract him from being pissed off about work related things. Louis felt extremely touched by the sentiment but he still didn’t understand how both men could be awake and function at such an early time in the morning.

He had almost fallen back asleep until he heard Harry’s voice, sounding bashful and very confident. _I want to use some of the toys today._

God, Harry was shameless. Louis wouldn’t be surprised in the slightest if he was the one that initially brought up the idea to David. Harry was always doing things like that for the both of them. It only made Louis love him more, and predictably, made his cock ache. Louis had barely been able to hide his hard-on when Harry was a whimpering mess next to him. _Yes, sir._

When Louis opens the door to David’s office, he’s not in there. It’s getting dark outside and Louis is about to go back to the bedroom when he hears clanging noises coming from downstairs.

He walks down the staircase and finds David in the kitchen, flitting around like a bird while holding a variety of vegetables. Something is sizzling on the stove and when Louis gets a whiff of it, his stomach grumbles. David puts the vegetables on the counter and looks up, beaming, when he notices Louis walk in.

“Hey,” he says cheerily. “I’m making dinner.”

Louis comes closer and sits in one of the chairs they have around their island, leaning to the side so he can see what’s cooking behind David. He begins chopping the vegetables efficiently and Louis’ stomach groans louder.

“Is that chicken stir-fry?” Louis asks, raising his eyebrows. David nods and turns to dispense the sliced veggies in the pan, turning the heat down.

“Smells good,” Louis commends.

David begins washing dishes in the sink, his back still turned. “It’ll be ready in a couple of minutes. I thought I’d go ahead and make something since you and Harry seemed, um, busy,” he explains, smiling to himself.

He glances back at Louis and chuckles when he sees his laid-back expression.

“Busy? No, mate, Harry was just showing me some comfortable sleeping positions. He’s a good lad like that,” Louis muses. He bursts into laughter when David looks him over and says, “Sure,” in a blank voice.

David finishes washing the dishes and stirs the food, waiting for it to be completely done. Louis rests his hands underneath his chin and watches him quietly.

“David,” he says.

The other man hums and turns the stove off, picking up the pan and moving the stir-fry around. He lets it cool off while he goes to the cupboard and grabs some plates. Louis can’t take it anymore.

“You’re shite at being quiet,” he announces.

David looks back at him, incredulous. “What do you mean? That’s very rude. I can be a good listener,” he admonishes.

Louis knows he’s trying to play dumb. Of course he is.

“You weren’t very quiet this morning,” Louis tells him. He can’t see the other man’s face as he distributes the finished stir-fry onto three plates. When David is done, he puts the pan in the sink and turns around, setting the dishes in front of Louis one by one.

“It was Harry’s idea,” he sighs, crossing his large arms over his chest. He shrugs and ruffles Louis’ already disheveled hair. “It’s nice of him, don’t you think?”

“He’s the loveliest,” Louis murmurs. He looks down at the food and then back up to David, both of them smiling at each other. Suddenly, Louis frowns. “I’m really not that upset about work, you know. I was just—”

“Oh, shut up. We know when you’re pissed off, Louis,” David apprises. He shakes his head and picks up two of the plates. “Let him take care of you, yeah? Maybe you should tell him you know.”

Louis nods in agreement. He wants to kiss Harry all over his pretty face for always thinking of him. In all honesty, Louis hadn’t thought about a single work related issue for the entire day since all he could think about was Harry and what he was up to. That’s the kind of influence the boy has.

“Should we eat in bed, then?” David questions, still holding the two plates. Louis stands up from the chair and nods, grabbing the last plate of food.

“Yeah, Harry’s already upstairs,” he says.

David follows behind him quietly, both of them walking up the staircase and ambling down the hallway to their bedroom.

Harry is half-asleep when they enter, snuffling quietly into the pillow and thinking about what he wants to do next for Louis. _If I could get him to sit down and be still for a minute, I could give him a lap dance…_

“Hey, sweetheart.”

Harry turns his head towards the doorway, smiling wide when he sees David and Louis standing there.

“Hi. Is that food?” He asks. As if on cue, his stomach makes a loud noise. “’M starving. Get over here.”

He pats the bedspread next to him and both men shuffle over to join him, David taking his place on Harry’s right and Louis sitting on the left. Harry sits up and tries to hide his wince when the plug shifts inside him and pushes against his spot. It’s not entirely unpleasant.

“Y’alright?” David questions, looking at the boy quizzically when he passes a plate to him. Harry immediately nods and waves his hand in dismissal. Louis leans forward to look at David.

“He’s got a, um…” he glances at Harry, laughing when he sees the boy blushing deeply. “He has a plug, David.”

David looks between the two of them in surprise before staring at Harry, his own cock twitching at the thought of the younger man being filled up. “Really?”

Harry bobs his head slightly and begins to eat his food, not looking anywhere else except his own plate. David kisses him sweetly on the cheek and whispers, “Bet it looks lovely in you.”

If it’s possible for Harry’s cheeks to get any pinker, they do. He shovels more food into his mouth and smiles shyly while chewing. Louis watches the exchange, amused, and eats also.

David turns on their bedroom TV at some point and they continue watching _The Walking Dead_ from where they stopped it last time. Harry finishes his food first and David takes the plate from him, the younger man sighing and sitting back against the pillows. He rubs his belly while he watches the episode. David takes Louis’ empty plate when he finishes and stands up to take the dirty dishes downstairs.

Louis settles against the pillows also and rests his head on Harry’s shoulder, his fingers interlacing with the boy’s over his belly. Harry peeks at him for a second and smiles, at ease.

When David returns, he pulls the corner of the blanket down and attempts to get in next to Harry. “Budge over,” he commands. “My feet are frozen.”

Harry helps him with pulling the duvet away but David halts his movements once he’s sitting next to the boy. Harry stares at him, puzzled. “What?”

“Purple suits you,” David remarks, looking down at the younger man’s crotch. Harry is blushing all over again when he realizes David is talking about his panties. “Oh,” he mumbles, examining himself. “Thank you.”

David gives him a kind smile and kisses underneath his ear, pulling away to lie down and turn his attention towards the show. Harry definitely doesn’t shiver and think about David kissing more than his neck.

After forty minutes of comfortable silence and cuddling, the episode is over and Louis is whining about going to bed. Harry pinches his bare hip and Louis squawks, leaning over the boy to tickle his armpits.

“You’re going to get it, Styles,” he laughs, breathless. Harry cries out cheerfully underneath him and starts to beg. “Louis, p—please! I’m sorry,” he giggles.

David watches the entire thing while shaking his head. They’re honestly like children sometimes.

Since he feels like going to bed as well, David gets up and goes into the bathroom. Louis sees him leave out of the corner of his eye and yells, “Oi, David! You’re not going to help?”

David emerges from the bathroom, brushing his teeth, and shrugs indifferently.

“He’s on my side,” Harry informs him. He rubs his eyes with both hands and then places them against Louis’ chest. “’M sleepy.”

“And so am I? Why did you think I said ‘let’s go to bed’?”

“I like messing with you.” Harry says. He shrugs and puckers his lips. “Kiss?”

Louis squints his eyes at him and sighs. In the end, Harry gets one long kiss and a bite to the hip.

Louis gets up afterwards to join David in the bathroom, brushing his teeth while the other man washes his face. Harry lays on the bed and catches his breath, barely registering the sound of Louis’ voice talking to him from the other room.

Harry turns onto his stomach and crawls out of bed. He stumbles to the bathroom and leans against the doorway, waiting to use the sink. “What’d you say?” He asks.

Louis glances at him and smiles. “I said I know about your plan. And I’m very touched, to be honest,” he explains.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Harry mumbles. David passes him to return to the bed, his hand tracing over the boy’s stomach as he walks by. Harry takes the second sink, then, and brushes his own teeth.

Louis studies him as he finishes up. Harry isn’t a very good liar, either.

Harry looks back at him when he sees that Louis is still inspecting him. He pushes his curls out of his face and huffs, “What?”

Louis takes his hand and guides him back to the bedroom, turning off the bathroom light behind them. He pulls down the duvet once they reach the bed and lets Harry get in first. “David told me,” he finally announces, settling behind the boy.

“David!” Harry exclaims.

“What?” The other man grumbles in annoyance, eyes already closed. He squeezes his eyes shut tighter and forces his face into the pillow. “I’m trying to go to sleep.”

Louis reaches over to turn off their lamp while Harry stares at David’s face. “Why’d you do that?” He asks, feigning disappointment.

David squints one of his eyes open and answers, matter-of-factly, “He already knew, babe. Heard us talking this morning and figured it out.”

Harry maneuvers himself lower into the bed when the light is turned off, Louis shuffling close behind him and throwing an arm over his middle. “He doesn’t wake up early,” Harry replies, holding the hand Louis has over his belly.

“I’m right here,” Louis says.

“Well, he did this morning,” David explains, ignoring the other man. He kisses Harry gently on the mouth. “We need to have a more secretive location for our meetings.”

Harry hums in agreement and settles comfortably between the two men, feeling immensely happy despite his plan being exposed. He loves that Louis can tease him to no end while David indulges him on all of his whims, even the ridiculous ones. The best part is that they all get along together and love each other for their true selves.

“Don’t worry, love. I can still act like I’m clueless about why you wanted me to come inside you,” Louis teases, kissing the boy’s shoulder.

“Haha,” Harry says, deadpan. That only makes Louis laugh loudly into the dark bedroom. “For the record, me wanting you to come inside of me and plug me up had nothing to do with the plan. I just really wanted that. Okay? Don’t be a dick about it.”

“You wanted my dick,” Louis says, chuckling softly.

“Shut up,” Harry hums. He takes the hand Louis has over his stomach and brings it up to his mouth, breathing hotly over it. He suckles on the tip of his finger and smiles, pleased, when Louis quiets down behind him.

“You _came_ inside of him and then plugged him up?” David asks, groaning. He nuzzles his face underneath the boy’s chin and kisses over where his pulse is beating steadily. Harry tries not to moan and grind his hips forward. He holds the back of David’s head, the other man thoroughly enjoying the heat of his skin.

Louis hums in reply behind them. “I did and it felt perfect. Didn’t it, sweetheart?”

Harry’s breathing picks up when he can feel how hard Louis is against his back, the length of him hot and heavy even through two layers of fabric. It doesn’t help at all that David is still attached to his neck, placing wet kisses across his collarbones.

It doesn’t come as a complete surprise when Louis’ hand disappears behind Harry and suddenly there are two firm fingers pressing against the plug. Harry moans, then, uninhibited and shamelessly as he moves his crotch against David’s. “Oh, fuck.”

“I’m not very tired anymore. What about you, Harry?” Louis asks gently, still pushing on the glass end.

Harry shakes his head. When he remembers it’s dark in the room, he mumbles, “No. Please, please.”

“David? Want to play with him for a little bit?” Louis questions, leaning over the boy’s shoulder in the dark. He genuinely wants to know if David is up for it because if not, he’ll just calm Harry down until they’re able to go to sleep.

He’s not surprised, though, when David mumbles, “Of course. ‘M already hard.”

Louis smiles and leans over to turn the lamp back on, Harry blinking slowly at the sudden light. He moans quietly when Louis reattaches himself to his back and kisses the nape of his neck, licking at his skin and pushing against the plug every now and then.

“Want you to kiss David,” Louis orders gently, biting his earlobe. Harry turns his head forward and whimpers when David is right there, licking into him hotly and holding him tight by the hip. His fingers are squeezing the dark love bite that Louis left there earlier and the pain is too good as it travels from his toes and back up to his head.

David’s other hand trails down to brush over Harry’s clothed cock, hard and leaking precome from where it’s tucked in his underwear. He’s been stiff for a couple of hours and while it was easy to ignore it, there’s a hand rubbing up and down his shaft now and Harry can’t handle it.

Harry wraps his arms around David’s neck and deepens their kiss, whining softly. David rolls over onto his back and pulls the boy with him, Harry ending up in his lap and sitting comfortably on his crotch.

Louis gets up and sits behind Harry, watching as he subtly grinds his arse against David’s dick while they snog. David reaches down and pulls his cheeks apart, Louis licking his lips when he sees the glass end of the plug sitting snugly between the boy’s cheeks. Louis takes off his pajama bottoms and lays a steady hand over Harry’s back dimples while he strokes himself.

“Sweetheart,” he breathes. “Want us to fuck you?”

Harry rests his forehead against David’s chest, breathing harshly. “Please, yes,” he whispers. He’s already overwhelmed at the idea of having both men at once.

“Already stretched, hm?” Louis considers quietly. He pulls Harry’s panties to the side and admires how pretty the clear glass looks buried in the boy’s hole. Harry can definitely take two cocks if that’s what he wants.

Louis pushes his thumb against the end of the plug, Harry clenching hard around it. David pulls the boy back down into a kiss while Louis crawls over to their drawer and rummages for the lube and some condoms. He figures that all of them will be spent by the end of the night and will only want to go straight to bed. Cleaning up after themselves will be the very last thing they’ll feel like doing.

David slips his hands underneath Harry’s panties and kneads his cheeks, warming the boy up. Harry already feels like he’s burning down to his core, though, as he thinks about being filled up with two cocks. It’s been too long since they’ve done this and that fact only makes Harry want it more.

Louis returns with the items they need and sets them down, his hands immediately going to the boy’s waist to steady him. He looks over Harry’s shoulder so he can meet David’s eyes. “Want to be underneath him?” He asks the other man.

David nods. He likes seeing Harry’s face when he comes and frankly, he’s more equipped to handle the boy when he squirms around too much while getting fucked. Louis is good at keeping the pace and whispering things in the boy’s ear so he’s taken apart meticulously. Plus, they all know David’s large hands fit perfectly around Harry’s cock and make him come every time.

Louis holds the waistband of Harry’s underwear and begins to take them off. “Lift your knees, baby.”

“W—wait,” Harry says, reaching back to hold Louis’ hand. “Can we, um, leave them on?”

Louis is going to die. He truly is.

He releases the cotton material so it settles against the boy’s pudgy hips again and swallows harshly. “Of course. Always so pretty, darling,” he answers. He doesn’t know what he and David did to deserve such a beautiful boyfriend who loves wearing panties but, here they are.

“Lou, pass the lube,” David requests, one hand settled over Harry’s bum. Louis gives it to him along with one of the condoms. While David is putting it on and slicking himself up, Louis bends lower to place gentle kisses over Harry’s cheeks.

“I’m going to take the plug out now, baby. Okay?” Louis asks, pulling the underwear’s soft material to the side again. Harry nods above him and says softly, “Okay.”

“Deep breaths, love,” Louis reminds him.

He takes his time with drawing the glass out inch by inch, eventually taking the lube back from David so he can pour some on Harry’s puckered opening. The lube makes it easier for Louis to shift it from side to side, easing it out as Harry’s thighs tremble subtly.

When it’s halfway out, Harry moans and wedges his face into the crook of David’s neck. He’s so stretched out and the feeling _that_ gives him in his cock is nearly unbearable. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he chants, hips moving on their own accord.

David clutches his waist, hard, at the same time that Louis spanks his left cheek swiftly. “Stop moving,” Louis orders. He continues to edge the plug out, not stopping until he sees the blue swirls and the entire glass toy comes out of Harry’s clenching hole.

“Oh, please…” Harry whimpers. He’s never felt so empty in his entire life, never needed a cock in him so badly until right now.

He knows his prayers are answered when he feels something wet and rigid against his hole, realizing slowly that David is rubbing the length of his cock between Harry’s cheeks. Harry keens and wraps his arms tighter around the older man’s neck, whispering in his ear. “David, please.”

Louis pulls the cotton panties to the side again and holds David’s cock, pushing the tip against Harry’s loosened hole. “How much do you want it?” Louis asks him, moving closer so he can rub the tip of his own aching cock against the back of the boy’s thigh.

“So fucking badly,” Harry cries, speaking against David’s pulse and sniffling quietly. “Please, sir,” he begs. He’s speaking to both of them and David and Louis know it. Harry needs both of their bodies equally to feel full.

Louis gives in and allows David’s cock to fill Harry up, the younger man sighing in pleasure when he’s filled to the brim again. His satisfaction doesn’t last very long when he realizes it isn’t _enough._ He needs Louis’ cock, too.

David fucks into him steadily and Harry moans loudly into his neck, licking sweat away from the older man’s skin. David spanks his exposed cheek and groans when the boy props himself up on his hands, his arse sinking lower on David’s dick.

Louis slips a condom on and makes sure his cock is slick enough, watching in veneration as Harry gets fucked thoroughly. Harry sits up completely, then, and shucks off the t-shirt Louis had given him. David’s large hands wander to his bare chest and begin to roll the boy’s pink nipples between his fingers.

“Yes! Fuck,” Harry gasps, rolling his hips. Louis chooses that moment to crowd close behind him and tug the boy’s face to the side, licking into his mouth messily and biting his bottom lip. Louis reaches a hand around to pull Harry closer by his belly, careful not to touch the boy’s leaking cock.

With his opposite hand, Louis positions his rigid cock between Harry’s cheeks and thrusts. He loves the sound Harry makes when he _knows_ Louis’ cock is right there but not where he needs it the most. Harry pulls him closer with a hand on his lower back and exhales shakily.

“Lou, please. I c—can’t,” he gripes, nails digging into Louis’ skin.

Louis kisses the side of his head and strokes a hand through the boy’s curls, soothing him.

“It’s okay. We’ve got you,” he reassures quietly. Harry shuts his eyes when _finally,_ there’s another strong tip pressing at his hole.

They’ve done this many times, Harry knows, but it always knocks the breath out of his lungs when a second cock is stretching him open. He can physically feel how much David and Louis adore him – it’s like they’re forcing their love into him, inside and out.

Louis grunts when his cock is nestled next to David’s. The glass plug had been inside of Harry for a couple of hours but the boy is still so fucking hot and tight around them both. Louis breathes deeply against Harry’s shoulder for a moment and collects himself. It’d be too easy to come right now when Harry is clenching around them both and whining faintly.

“Fuck me,” he moans. He tosses his head back onto Louis’ shoulder and hiccups when David pulls his nipples particularly hard. “Please, g—god.”

Harry shifts his legs closer together and they all moan in unison, the movement causing him to sink lower on the two men’s cocks. David holds him tight by the waist, stilling him.

“Stay still,” he says through gritted teeth.

They breathe heavily for a couple of minutes, Harry squirming around despite the orders he’s been given. He can’t, _won’t_ , sit still when there are two solid cocks inside of him. It’s physically impossible for him to not move because he can feel himself burning up like a wildfire and both men are the water he needs in order to be extinguished. 

Louis is the first to eventually move, pulling Harry closer to him and bumping his hips forward.

“Yes, thank you,” Harry says lowly. He lifts a hand lethargically and holds the back of Louis’ head, needing to feel him close and _there_ despite where they’re connected. He does the same to David, his opposite hand covering one of the other man’s from where it’s still pinching his nipple.

Both men alternate their thrusts so that they’re fucking into the boy at a steady pace. Harry can feel himself climbing higher and higher, the sensation of two cocks stretching him out almost too much to bear. It makes his mind dense like a fog and his thoughts have no way to get through the haze.

Granted, this is what Harry loves the most. He loves that David and Louis know how to take him down, piece by piece, and then rebuild him until he’s someone different than he was before. He’s happier, more aware of the people that surround him and how much he loves them. How much they love him in return.

It doesn’t take long for one of the men to hit his prostate, Harry crying out as warmth floods his belly and makes him blink away tears. His cock is still trapped in his panties, flushed and leaking heavily by now, and David notices straightaway.

“You’ve been so good, Harry,” he praises, taking his hand away from where it’s underneath the boy’s. He trails a finger over Harry’s wet slit, a bead of precome falling away onto his digit. David licks it off with his tongue and reattaches his hand to the boy’s nipple, pinching harshly.

“Want to come for us? You deserve it, sweetheart,” he murmurs.

Harry nods, lips parted as he breathes heavily out of his mouth.

Louis reaches down to keep the panties stretched to one side over Harry’s smooth skin, attaching his mouth to the boy’s neck as he continues to thrust into him.

“Why don’t you be a good boy and let us come first, hm? Let us use that perfect arse of yours,” Louis whispers beguilingly, teeth grazing the boy’s skin.

“Please,” Harry hisses. He grinds back into Louis’ thrusts as they get more jarring, more rough in their intent. _I want that so much. Use me._

David holds his hips and pushes him down deeper onto their cocks, Harry switching between gritting his teeth and biting his lip so he doesn’t come. _Can’t come. Need to be a good boy._ Louis’ right hand trails from his belly up to his neck, holding him resolutely as his hips drive into Harry and his balls slap against the boy’s arse.

David does the same, pushing his feet into the bed so he can fuck Harry deeper and faster and _that’s it._ David groans as he comes inside of the boy, momentarily disappointed that he can’t give Harry the satisfaction of feeling his come drip out of him. _Another time,_ he resolves. Right now, he needs to make the younger man come.

Harry has his eyes squeezed shut when David looks up at him, holding Louis’ hand tighter around his neck. He grinds backwards and whimpers, his cock pulled out of his underwear into the cool air abruptly and then wrapped in tight heat.

David jerks him off without restraint and studies his face carefully, enjoying the way the boy’s nostrils flare and his eyebrows furrow. Truthfully, this is one of his favorite versions of Harry. He looks like an angel when he’s on the verge of spilling all over himself.

Suddenly, Louis bites him and tugs his curls roughly with his other hand. He growls as he empties inside of the boy, riding out his orgasm fastidiously with his hand still wrapped around Harry’s neck.

“F—fuck, oh,” Harry sighs.

Louis stays close to him, his hand remaining stretched over the boy’s Adam’s apple. He can feel whenever Harry swallows harshly. “You’re the loveliest boy, Harry,” he praises. “Best boy in the world.”

A tear trails down Harry’s cheek. When he reaches up to wipe it away, Louis does it for him.

“Come for us now, hm? Show us how good you feel, love,” Louis encourages. He shifts his hips down and upwards so his cock is barely brushing Harry’s spot, David helping out by tugging the boy’s leaky cock faster.

Harry’s breath hitches and he comes all over himself, spilling white stripes on his belly and thighs. He cries freely as David milks him and Louis kisses his neck, mumbling into his ear. “So beautiful, Harry. You’re perfect.”

Louis kisses the side of his head and holds his own cock, slipping out of him gently. He ties off his condom and tosses it into their bin, assisting David in doing the same once Harry collapses on top of him.

David rolls the boy over onto his back and kisses him slowly, Harry’s tears fading away as his entire body relaxes and melts into the older man’s touch. Harry reaches out for Louis, always needing him as well, and takes turns kissing both men deeply.

While Louis continues to kiss Harry all over his teary face, David moves down to clean off all of the streaks of come on the boy’s belly. He licks up every stripe and rearranges the boy’s panties so they’re sitting comfortably under his love handles. Tomorrow, David will have to do laundry and wash that specific pair of underwear because he quite likes them and wants to see Harry in them again.

He budges back up the bed and lays his head on the pillow, smiling when Louis kisses Harry gently on the mouth and gestures for him to roll on his side. Harry obeys and him and David are face-to-face again, in the same position as they were an hour ago.

“Hi,” David says.

Harry smirks at him. “’M feeling some déjà vu,” he mumbles.

David moves closer to the boy and kisses him lightly on the corner of his mouth. “Are you implying you’re up for another round?” He asks, eyebrows raising suggestively.

Harry pinches him on the arm.

“In your dreams, maybe,” he giggles.

David chuckles in response, kissing the boy’s forehead good-naturedly. Louis turns off the beside lamp and returns to his place behind Harry, throwing an arm over his middle and digging his face into the boy’s curls.

Their eyes adjust to the darkness as silence fills the bedroom. Harry is more than content at this moment – he feels so safe and treasured as both men hold him and place gentle kisses on his body from time to time.

When his eyes become heavy, it’s to the feeling of David kissing his eyelid and Louis placing an open-mouthed kiss to the nape of his neck.

When he falls asleep, it’s to the sound of their voices whispering, _I love you,_ into the air around him.


End file.
